mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Vita
Mitchell Vita is a 2015 action-rpg video game based on the [[Mitchell Van Morgan (Series) |''Mitchell Van Morgan series]]. It was announced by a press release with a video trailer on January 6, 2015, and it was released on February 3, 2015 in North America and on March 26, 2015 in Europe for the Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita (cross-compatible with PlayStation TV). The game was developed by Arzest, published by Nordic Games and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The Xbox 360 and the PC versions of the game is mainly developed by THQ Japan and it was released in the same day as their PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS counterparts. The games are rereleased and republished by THQ Nordic in October 24th, 2016 Because of the reincorporating statement from Nordic Games Group AB. This game is the official sequel of Mitchell Chronicles 2 and the game's plot is set directly after the events of ''Mitchell Chronicles 2, released in 4 years ago in the United States and Japan. The Mitchell CGI films will soon be in theaters on March 26, 2015 in the USA & United Kingdom. Gameplay SpongeBob's dreams are coming to life, altering the very fabric of space and time. Players progress through alternate manifestations of Bikini Bottom as they attempt to repair SpongeBob's mind. To restore order, players need to employ the unique superpowers of six playable characters - SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton - to solve challenges, battle enemies, and unlock new areas. In addition to platforming combat and exploration, the game features puzzles, boss battles, upgradable skillsets, and a plethora of hidden items to discover. Plot Taking place sometime after the events of Sponge Out of Water, SpongeBob walks to the Krusty Krab and thinks he's going to have a "normal" day at work. Later, SpongeBob opens the front door of Krusty Krab and then notices that Sandy and Patrick are coming along, too. When Patrick, SpongeBob, and Sandy enter the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Squidward are getting chased around by random objects and SpongeBob states things are going not normal at all. SpongeBob thinks it's Plankton causing this, but suddenly, Bubbles the Talking Dolphin comes out of a space triangle and tells SpongeBob and his friends that Plankton isn't responsible and explains that someone is using the last page of the magic book to make weird things happen (while the book was destroyed in the movie, the final page wasn't) as well making duplicates of the page. He then holds up a feather and writes in one of the clone pages he found, which suddenly gives SpongeBob and his friends temporary superhero powers that can save Bikini Bottom from a mysterious group of enemies someone created and recover the other clone pages. After tangling with Plankton's Giant Robot and Squidasaurus Rex, SpongeBob and his friends discover that SpongeBob is the one who caused the not normal events, judging by the handwriting as the last page somehow entered his mind. Plankton then writes on one of the pages they found, having him, SpongeBob and the others to enter SpongeBob's mind to get the last page and wake SpongeBob up (in which he had fallen asleep when everyone else went into his mind). After the last page is collected, the gang exits SpongeBob's mind and begins to celebrate. Bubbles then appears again to get the collected pages and depending on the amount of pages that have been collected in the game, one of the two alternate endings is shown. If you didn't collect all the pages, Bubbles gives the gang Plankton's time machine from the movie so they can retrieve the last few pages. Then a Patricksaurus comes and tries to kill the gang, so they quickly escape in the time machine. If you did collect all the pages, Bubbles gives then the time machine so the gang can relive any moment from their exciting day. Bubbles then invites the gang to watch him breakdance, to which all of the characters leave except for SpongeBob and Patrick. Cast * Jason Griffith as Mitchell * Amy Palant as Gavin * Moneca Stori as Carolyn * Liz Ortiz as Jennifer * Mike Pollock as Marquessa * Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton * Jeff Bennett as Bubbles Reception Reviews for the Xbox 360 version have been generally unfavorable. It received an average score of 5.0 from Metacritic based on 13 reviews,http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-vita/mitchell-vita Reviews for the PlayStation Vita version were more positive, gaining an average score of 8.0 on Metacritic. Accolades Gallery Original Remakes References External links Category:2015 video games Category:Action-RPG games Category:Dramedy video games Category:Science fantasy Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games THQ games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Category:PlayStation Vita video games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Science fantasy video games Video games published by Nordic Games Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Video games developed in Japan Mitchell Vita Mitchell Chronicles series